


What happens at this sleepover, STAYS AT THIS DAMN SLEEPOVER

by Krusty_Krab_Pizza



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All of them are crazy as hell, Dirty sleepover games, Especially Jungkook's, Eventual Smut, Hehehehehhehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Idk why the hell I'm writing this when I got homework to do, Jackson Wang is jealous as hell, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jin and Namjoon get exposed, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Tease, Kisses, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga likes to ruin everyone's innocence, Multi, Never Have I Ever is one of the games too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Park Jimin is Mischievous, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Too much fluff, Truth or Dare, Twister gone horribly wrong, What The Hell Have I Done, lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krusty_Krab_Pizza/pseuds/Krusty_Krab_Pizza
Summary: The boys of BTS are ready to relax for the weekend after a long week of work, and can't wait to finally have peace and quiet to themselves for a while. Until a certain mochi suggests a sleepover for the night. And when you throw GOT7 into the mix, what do you get?A night full of craziness, a broken bottle, and Namjoon falls down the stairs at least ten times. But at least he has Jin there to catch him.*Currently on hiatus bc of personal issues*





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon laid back on his bed, a cool wind blowing through the window. He smiled as he exhaled, relaxing his mind and steering it away from the craziness of the week. 

He was relieved to have this time off. This way, he could spend more time with the other members and have some time to himself. He felt a warm blush come to his cheeks when he thought about spending time with Jin as well. That man was so special to him, he didn't know what he'd do without him by his side. 

Namjoon turned on his side and started to fall asleep when- 

"BOOM SHAKALAKA!" 

He screamed, startled, and fell off the bed as Jin stood above him, laughing uncontrollably. Namjoon glared at him once he got himself together and rubbed his eyes. "Why? Just....just WHY?" 

Jin laughed. "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to scare you that badly." He helped him up to his feet. "Where is everybody else?" 

Namjoon shrugged. "All I can remember is Taehyung and Yoongi saying that they were going shopping. I guess Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook decided to join them." He flashed Jin a smirk. 

"And that means that we're alone," he added. Jin felt his face grow hot. "Uh huh...." His hips swayed as he looked down at his feet, the light pink blush on his cheeks becoming more noticeable. 

Namjoon smiled as he saw Jin's shy smile on his face. He decided to melt it and Jin away as he kissed him on the lips. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck, and he gently squeezed the elder male's waist. He caught Jin by surprise by slowly sneaking his tongue in his mouth, and Jin smirked, letting out soft moans. Namjoon's kissing techniques never failed to surprise him. 

"Jesus, y'all should get a room!" The couple stopped and turned to see Jimin standing there, obviously looking weirded out. Namjoon chuckled nervously, while Jin turned red from embarrassment. 

"I thought you were out with the others," Namjoon said, and Jimin raised his eyebrow. "Once I heard Yoongi trying to sing Whitney Houston in the car, I jumped out. Hell to the no, I am not hearing him trying to hit the high notes." 

Jin stifled a laugh. "Woooow, Jimin. Did you jump out while the car was moving?" Jimin shook his head. "No. But I would've gotten out anyway even if it was moving. I would've flown out that window, for the sake of my life. Survival of the fittest." He smirked and lifted up his shirt. "Fittest~" He sang, his hands outlining his abs. 

Namjoon facepalmed. "Yeah...." Jin rolled his eyes. And they call me the corny one, he thought. "Oh, I almost forgot." Jimin fixed his shirt. "Since we're always really busy and all...I was wondering if...we could have a sleepover!" 

"WHAT?" Namjoon and Jin both said at the same time. "Really?" Jimin nodded. "Yeah! It'll be really fun, and we can invite the guys from Got7, too! It'll be awesome!" 

Jin sighed. He knew the others would like that idea, and Namjoon was already liking the idea, considering he and Jackson were best friends. However, Jin could tell that Jackson was sometimes jealous of him and Namjoon's relationship. Still, he didn't want to disappoint Namjoon and seem overprotective of him. 

He threw his hands up. "Ok. If it's alright with everyone else, it's ok with me. But if anybody dies, I'm not taking responsibility. Blame it on Namjoon, he destroys everything, after all." 

Namjoon looked at him, his jaw wide open. "EXCUSE ME, SIR, WHAT?!" Jin giggled and ruffled his hair. "I'm playing, I'm playing. We'll have a great time, I'm sure."

Jimin whooped in excitement. "This is gonna be the best night eveeeeer!" He yelled as he went to the living room. Namjoon laughed and went downstairs to join him, then tripped over his shoelace. 

Jin sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this," He mumbled as he left the room and caught Namjoon by his hand before he fell. The younger smiled clumsily. "Thanks." 

Jin chuckled. "Hey, this is like my second job. Watching after 6 kids." Namjoon gave him an emotionless expression. "So I'm counted as one of the kids, then?" 

He put a hand on his chest as if Jin had said something that cut him deep inside. Jin laughed and kissed him. "Just kidding." Namjoon smiled. "I know," he said as they both walked down together.


	2. Spin the Bottle and Jin gets triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins! And Jin does indeed regret allowing this lol in this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope y'all enjoy chapter two of my terrible shit (aka this fanfic) and guess the game they gonna play in the next one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Hehehehehe

That night, most of the guys were there in the living room, and Jin was being dragged downstairs by Namjoon. 

"I really don't wanna go now," He complained, and Namjoon wagged his finger in his face. "Nope! You allow it, you join in!" 

Jin groaned. "Can't I just go to sleep? I don't care if y'all make noise, just as long as nobody ends up suing us for disturbance or anything." Namjoon smirked. "I know what'll wake you up~" 

He suddenly swept Jin off his feet (literally) and picked him up in his arms. Jin yelped in surprise and Namjoon laughed at how cute he was reacting. He blushed fiercely and writhed. "Put me down! Joonie~!" 

He started gently and playfully punching his arm, and Namjoon put him down once they got to the living room. When Jin saw everyone else, he immediately wished he stayed in bed. Or at least got a plane ticket and flew to Tijuana for a week. 

The Got7 members were there, except for Jackson and Mark, and all of the BTS members sat along with them in the middle of the floor, an empty vodka bottle in the middle. Jimin smiled at Jin, who looked horrified. 

"Hey! We were waiting for you, slowpoke!" He slapped Jin on the back and led him to the circle, but he backed away. 

"If you think I'm gonna participate in that-" Namjoon interrupted him by carrying him and placing him next to Jimin and Taehyung, and Jin sighed. "Why me?" He muttered. 

Namjoon crossed his legs as he sat next to Jungkook and Yugyeom, who were making lovey dovey eyes at each other. They had started dating a few months ago, and they couldn't get enough of each other. Jungkook was head over heels for him, and Yugyeom felt the same way about him. They were just perfect for each other. "Where's Jackson?" He asked Yugyeom. 

"Oh, he and Mark are gonna be late. Mark has this god-knows-what business thing to take care of with him." Jin noticed that Namjoon looked sad, and his heart filled with worry and jealousy. 

"Alright, let's start!" Jimin looked around the room, breaking Jin out of his thoughts. "Who wants to go first?" 

Jimin's eyes started to go to Jin when Hoseok raised his hand. "I'll go." Jin sighed, silently thanking him for doing it first. Jimin shrugged. "Ok." He was obviously disappointed that Jin wasn't the first to do it.

Hoseok spun it, and it continued spinning until it landed on Yoongi. He smirked. "Looks like I got lucky tonight." Yoongi blushed with a smile on his face and got up. Hoseok held his waist as his lips locked with him, Yoongi looking as if he were in nothing but bliss. 

Hoseok's hands then started to go a bit....lower and Jimin got up. "Ok, ok!" He stopped them nervously. "Save that for later, we don't need to be watching y'all doing the nasty." Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

They both sat back down, and Taehyung volunteered to spin the bottle. Jin hoped and prayed it wouldn't land on him or Namjoon. 

It landed on Jaebum. Everyone broke out in shouts and "OOOOOOHS", and Taehyung smiled nervously. Jaebum's face had already turned red. He stood up and lightly kissed Taehyung on the lips. 

"Aww!" Hoseok said, smiling big. Taehyung sat back down, watching Jaebum look down shyly. "Who wants to go next?" Jimin asked. 

Jin sighed and mustered up his courage. Or he courage he thought he had. 

"I'll go." 

Everyone looked at him in shock. Jimin looked as if he had accomplished everything he had ever wished for. "YOU MEAN IT?!" 

Jin nodded. He breathed in and breathed out, he was sure that the guys would never let him live this down. "Yes." Namjoon raised an eyebrow at him, surprised but oddly proud of him for actually participating in this. 

He spun the bottle....and it landed on Namjoon. Everyone had a smirk on their faces. Jin sighed in relief that it wasn't someone else. Namjoon smirked at him, but it wasn't because the bottle was on him. 

In fact, it wasn't even on him. 

Yoongi stood up. "Hold on...." He walked around the circle. "It's not on Namjoon. IT'S ON JIMIN!" 

Jin's mouth fell open in horror, while everyone started laughing their asses off. Jin scrambled away. Or at least tried to. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He at least looked to see if Namjoon would try to protect him, but he was rolling on the floor dying of laughter as well. 

"I-I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!" He screamed and laughed, everyone joining him. "SOMEBODY'S TRIGGERED!" Jinyoung yelled and everyone had tears running down their faces as Jimin started making his way over to Jin. "YEAH! COME ON, BABY, PUCKER UP!" He made kissing sounds towards him and Jin lept towards the entrance. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" 

He rushed to the bathroom, panting. He locked the door and slid down it. "Why did I even decide to join this?!"

He then sighed. "No, Jin. You have to quit it and be a man." But once he unlocked that door....

"WHAT THE-" He was suddenly covered in a sack and carried downstairs to the living room by Jimin. He took off the sack and Jin glared at him. "What the fuck-?!" 

Jimin grabbed him by the waist and kissed him, taking all of the breath out of him until he let him go. Jin was gasping for air, holding the door in horror. Everyone was laughing, including Jimin. 

"What the...." Namjoon got up and pat his back. "You do know what's next after this, right?" 

Jin looked at him, shaking. "I-I don't wanna know anymore...." Namjoon gave him an evil smile. 

"Everyone's gonna find out all your secrets in this one...." Jin widened his eyes, his heart dropping to the floor. 

"Crap." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord....


	3. Truth Or Dare and JUNGKOOK AND YOONGI'S SECRETS GET EXPOSED?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If u guessed this game before, you was right ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

In minutes, everyone was ready to play another game that Jin dreaded the most. That was Truth Or Dare. Jimin made sure everyone was still in the circle, and smirked as he looked to his right.

Unfortunately, unlucky BamBam had to be next to him when it started. "Ok," Jimin said, crossing his legs. "Truth Or Dare?" He asked him.

BamBam sighed. "Truth." He did not want to risk doing something gross or humiliating, especially since Jimin's innocence had been ruined a long time ago. And it was by yours truly, Min Yoongi. Jimin snickered.

"Have you ever made out with someone?"

Everyone crowded around to hear BamBam's answer. He sighed. "I actually have. One time at a party, me and this girl really hit it off and we started kissing in my room."

Everyone gasped. "AYO!" Jaebum exclaimed. "How come you never told us about this?" Yugyeom said, and even Jimin was shocked.

BamBam scoffed. "And tell the people who can't even keep a secret? Hell nah. I don't want our fans going cuckoo bananas, I'm not trying to get anybody killed." He turned to Taehyung. "Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare," Taehyung said confidently, then wished he hadn't. BamBam bit his lip as he tried to think of a dare. He suddenly smiled at Taehyung.

"I dare you....to sit on Yoongi's lap for 10 seconds, with your legs wrapped around his waist."

Taehyung blushed furiously, and Yoongi looked nervous. Hoseok's mouth was wide open. "BAMBAM! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He stood up and glared at him in jealousy. "You better change the dare!"

BamBam chuckled. "I believe I won't."

Taehyung gingerly straddled his legs on each side of Yoongi's hips before wrapping them around his waist, and both were blushing red, Hoseok fuming at the side as BamBam counted the seconds. Jin tried to calm him down, but he knew that though Hoseok was naturally a bucket of sunshine, when he got angry, he was ANGRY. Like killer angry. Especially when BamBam had then pretended to go back a second or said "6 and 3 quarters". Hoseok was already making a plan in his head to get his ass back for this.

"Nine, ten!" Taehyung was glad when it was over, he didn't want Hoseok going after him too. Yoongi felt the same as he gently put a hand on Hoseok's arm. He was just done with this game. "Don't kill anybody, babe," he said. "That's my job." Hoseok sighed and tried to calm down. "Ok. Fine."

"Alright," Taehyung said. "Jungkook, truth or dare?"

Jungkook looked at him. "T-Truth."

"Have you ever slept with Yugyeom during any time in your relationship with him?"

Yugyeom and Jungkook both widened their eyes and looked away. Then, Jungkook gave a shy smile. "Maybe...."

"WHAT?!"

Yugyeom sighed and nodded at Jungkook, giving him permission to go ahead and explain himself to everyone else, who was shocked at what the youngest had said. Jungkook looked at his hands shyly.

"I-It was actually a couple of weeks ago. I was in Yugyeom's room, and we had been on a date to that carnival that was happening around that beach near here. Since nobody was home, I just stayed with Yugyeom for the night."

"Then," Yugyeom started, "I turned on some music and we slow danced for a little while, and then we kissed, lost our balance and fell back on the bed, and yeah. The rest is....well, you know."

They were just speaking about this like it was a normal experience. But everyone's jaws stayed on the floor, and Jin gave him a death stare.

"What did you DO TO MAH BABY?!" He yelled and squished Jungkook's cheeks, as he treated the younger members, excluding Namjoon, like his kids.

Jungkook sighed. "I wanted to do it," he confessed, his voice muffled because of Jin's hands squeezing his face.

Gasps filled the room. "Damn, Kookie!" Jimin let out. He then laughed. "This is pure _gold_! I gotta record this!" He took out his phone and recorded the whole entire thing.

"Yoongi had told me how it was, a-and I asked Yugyeom if he wanted to do it. And he said yeah." All eyes turned to Yoongi. He giggled sheepishly. "Yeah, I might've showed him a video...."

"WHAT VIDEO?!" Jin jumped up and was about ready to tear his head off, when Hoseok and Namjoon held him back. "Don't kill my boyfriend!" Hoseok said.

"It's kind of.... _educational_ ," Yoongi said with a grin. Jin narrowed his eyes at him. "Yoongi, you didn't."

"I'm sorry, ok?!" Yoongi said. "He asked me what was it like, and-"

"INNOCENCE DESTROYER!" Jin shot back at him.

"Ok, ok! Let's just get on with the game," Jimin said, stopping the video. "We can all kill each other later." Jungkook looked at Jin. "Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare." Jin sighed. It was obvious that the night was going to be against him, no matter what. He might as well take it, he thought. However, the next dare would shake him up like no dare ever.

"I dare you to....dirty dance to your favorite song."

Jin's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned red as a tomato. Namjoon widened his eyes, and Jinyoung and Youngjae were nudging him.

"Hehehe, you get a free show tonight, huh?" Youngjae smirked at him. Namjoon glared, embarrassed. "Shut up!"

Jin gave Jungkook a hurt look. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"You were trying to go after Yoongi, and that's not right," Jungkook said, giving Jin a scolding look. He seemed like the real mother at this point. "He was just answering my question, and I'm old enough to know what it is."

"THANK YOU!" Yoongi stood up and clasped his hands together, shaking them in front of Jungkook as if he were an angel sent down from heaven. "FUCKING THANK YOU, MAN!"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Fine." He couldn't even bring himself to argue or try to think of revenge. Jungkook was just too sweet and too perfect.

The oldest buttoned off his shirt, revealing his abs, and put on "What Girls Like". Jimin got his phone out to record, of course.

Jin then stunned everybody with his moves, his body moving perfectly in sync with the beats and the music coming from the plugged-in speakers. His hips swayed up and down as his hands moved all around through his body, and he winked and flicked his tongue teasingly at Namjoon to give it that extra spicy feel.

Namjoon could feel his heart race and his legs felt like spaghetti. "Damn...." He felt tempted to get some popcorn and soda and some 3D glasses. This was definitely the best sight ever, and he silently thanked Jungkook for making him do this dare.

"DAYUM! Get some dollar bills! MAKE IT RAIN!" Jimin yelled out and laughed once the music ended. Jin's face was bright red as he buttoned back on his shirt. "Shut...the fuck....up!"

He looked at Namjoon nervously, and Namjoon was blushing as well. "Jinyoung, Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare," Jinyoung said. Jin gave Jimin a death look.

"I dare you to throw Jimin out the window." Everyone looked at Jin like he was crazy, and Jimin had his mouth hanging open. "Jesus, ok! I'm sorry, but can't I have some fun?" He smiled mischievously.

Jin laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, you can have fun."

He then carried Jimin and put him over his shoulder, Jimin flailing his arms up and down and screaming. "YOU CAN HAVE FUN FLYING DOWN FROM HERE!"

"NAMJOON, HELP ME!" Jimin screamed, and Namjoon got up and slowly removed Jimin from Jin's arms. Jinyoung just sat, shaking his head.

"Jin," Namjoon said to Jin, giving him a look. Jin sighed and sat down, looking at Jinyoung. "Fine. I dare you to dress up like Hatsune Miku until the game ends. Twin tails and EVERYTHING." 

Everyone gasped and started laughing, and Jinyoung glared at Jin, blushing red. "Where are you gonna find a Hatsune Miku outfit-" 

Jimin smirked as he got up pulled out one from the closet. Jinyoung widened his eyes and sighed. 

"I hate you guys." 

In a few minutes, Jinyoung came out with the outfit on, and everyone was shocked. The skirt rested right above Jinyoung's upper thigh. He glared at everyone, his face hot. 

"Would y'all stop staring at me?!" He tried to pull the skirt down a little. "Fucking perverts." Jin giggled as the singer sat down and crossed his legs. He smirked at Namjoon. "Truth Or Dare?" 

Namjoon knew that Jin would kill him for this. "Dare." Jinyoung thought for a moment. "I dare you to lick whipped cream off Jin's chest." 

Everyone went silent. Jin was openmouthed, and Jungkook giggled. "Looks like you have to unbutton your shirt, hyung." 

Jin sighed. He should've seen this coming to him. He unbuttoned his shirt and Jimin went to go get a can of whipped cream. 

Namjoon reddened as Jimin squirted the whipped cream all on Jin's chest, and he slowly crawled to him. He slowly licked the whipped cream from his chest, the white, fluffy cream getting on his nose as he continued to get up each and every spot of white. Jin bit his lip as he looked at him, a sight like this was way too hot than what he'd expected. 

Namjoon looked at Jin, who's eyes were wide and his cheeks were flaming red. He smiled shyly before going back to his spot. 

A few more dares later, the more Jimin was having fun and the more everyone's faces turned red. Until it was his turn. 

Jaebum turned to Jimin. "Truth Or Dare?" 

It was then that everyone found out Jimin's weakness. The fear of getting exposed himself. He bit his lip, not wanting to look scared. "Dare!" 

Jaebum chuckled. "I dare you to let BamBam do what he wants to you!" 

Jimin's eyes bulged, and BamBam was about ready to run for the door when Jin held him down. "Come on. Take this as revenge." 

BamBam smirked, figuring this would do. "ITS KISSY TIME!" 

Jimin screamed as BamBam leapt at him, his lips smashing into his. Jimin's screams were muffled as everyone just looked and laughed and took pictures on their phones and on Jimin's. 

"Hey, who wants to play Twister?" Youngjae asked. 

Jin gulped. He didn't really like Twister, but then again, Jimin was performing one of the best sights of the night, so it didn't sound so bad. 

Everyone left the room, leaving Jimin on the floor with BamBam, kiss marks decorating his face. "WHERE ARE Y'ALL GOING-" Jimin let out before getting kissed again.

However, no one seemed to hear him as Hoseok laid out the Twister mat. _It's pretty annoying that I have to do this or else I'll be forced to...._ Jin took one last look at Jimin and laughed to himself. _But for now, it's DEFINITELY worth it._


End file.
